


Candy and Porn

by Drumchik



Series: Jane and Maura [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween with the Rizzoli-Isles Family. Also using some of the Halloween prompts from the LJ comm Rizzoli_isles.<br/>Prompt 1. Maura and Jane discuss the possibility of the living dead rising in autopsy.<br/>Prompt 7. Jane wants to watch scary movies with Maura. Maura just wants to psychoanalyze Michael Meyers and Norman Bates.<br/>Prompt 9. Maura and Jane dress up to hand out candy for Halloween - in some interesting costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters et al belong to the people that make Rizzoli and Isles. Max and Sofia are mine.

“It’s a pity, really.”

Jane glanced at her wife out of the corner of her eye. “What’s a pity?”

“Janet Leigh could have lived if Anthony Perkins had been seeing a professional for his mother issues.”

Jane rolled her eyes and hit pause on the DVD player. “Maura, first of all, it’s Marion Crane and Norman Bates. And second, it’s a horror movie. If Bates had seen a shrink the movie would be over.”

“But it doesn’t make sense! Why would nobody notice that…”

Jane pressed her fingers to Maura’s lips. “Honey, it’s a movie. Just go with it.”

“But…”

Before another word could leave Maura’s lips, Jane was kissing her, long and hard, pulling the ME onto her body. Maura moaned and pressed her body tighter against Jane’s.

“This is so much better than a movie,” Jane murmured, her hands running up the back of Maura’s shirt.

“I agree completely,” Maura replied, her fingers trailing across Jane’s abdomen while she kissed her once more.

“Mommy? Mama?”

Maura’s head jerked up and looked over the couch at Sofia, who was standing there in her pink nightgown, looking very concerned.

“Sofie, sweetheart, what is it?” Jane extricated herself from underneath Maura and went over to the little girl. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Sofia shook her head. “No. I changed my mind about my Halloween costume.”

Jane blinked. “Your Halloween costume?”

Sofia nodded.

Maura got up also and walked over to her wife and daughter. “You don’t want to be a butterfly anymore?”

“No. I want to be either Belle from Beauty and the Beast or Marie Curie.”

Jane threw a look at Maura, who ignored her and focused on Sofia.

“Those are excellent choices, Sofia.”

Jane picked the little girl up in her arms and kissed her forehead. “Great picks. But how about I take you back to bed, so you can use your sleeping time to choose the right one?”

“Because sleeping time is good thinking time?”

“That’s right. Say night to Mama.”

Sofia reached out and kissed Maura and gave her a hug, before Jane took her back to her bed. After settling her once more, Jane checked on Max, who had managed to fall asleep wrong way around in the bed. She shook her head in amusement and went back to find Maura in the den.

“Maura.”

Maura looked up from where she was reading a magazine. “What?”

“We’re making our kids weird.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Marie Curie, Maura? Really?”

“Marie Curie was a pioneer in her chosen field of…”

Jane put her hands up. “I know who she is. But don’t you find it a little weird that our six-year-old talks like a forty-year-old and wants to be Marie Curie for Halloween?”

Maura smiled sweetly. “I think she’s going to be cute.”

“Maura!”

“Jane, I don’t know why you’re so surprised by this. We have well-educated children.” Maura reached out, taking Jane’s hands and tugging her onto the couch. “And they have an extremely sexy mother, as well.”

Jane tried to stem the arousal flowing through her body as Maura caressed her hands. “Actually, they have two. But that’s not the point…”

Maura moved closer to Jane on the couch, her hand reaching out and cupping Jane’s left breast. “It’s not?"

Jane moaned as Maura’s lips kissed her neck and her fingers tightened around her nipple. “Maura…you’re trying to distract me.”

Maura’s fingers moved downwards to play with the hem of Jane’s shirt. “Is it working?”

“God yes,” Jane replied, urging Maura upwards so that they could kiss deeply. “We’ll discuss this tomorrow, but right now…” She stood up, pulling Maura with her, “right now, I have to have you.”

\--

When Jane woke up the next morning, she smiled as she saw Maura curled up, hair in disarray and lips swollen and bruised. She had definitely given her wife a workout the previous night. Jane carefully disentangled herself and threw on her sweats and a Boston PD t-shirt, before heading out to the den, where she found Max and Sofia engrossed in cartoons.

“Morning guys. What are we watching?”

“Come look, Mommy. The Muppets. Animal has hair like yours in the morning.” Max giggled.

Jane ruffled his hair. “Oh yeah? Kinda looks like yours now, doesn’t it?”

“Is Mama still asleep?” Sofia asked, tugging Jane around to sit between her and her brother. 

“Yep. And we need to let her sleep in. She had a late night last night.”

Max blinked. “Doing what?”

Jane tried not to blush. “Uh…watching movies.”

“What movies? Can we watch?”

“Absolutely not,” Jane replied. “They are not movies for little kids.”

Sofia gave her a side-eye. “Was it porn?”

“What?” Jane almost screeched. “Where the heck did you guys learn about that?”

“We found a DVD in Uncle Frankie’s old room. You should have heard Grandma yell!” Max giggled.

“Oh my god,” Jane put her head in his hands. “I’ll kill him.”

“Kill who?”

Jane looked up in shock as Maura stood over them, her eyebrow raised. “Ah…”

“Hi, Mama,” Sofia said, kneeling on the couch and reaching up to kiss Maura. “We just told Mommy about finding porn in Uncle Frankie’s old room. Grandma yelled. What’s porn, Mama?”

Maura was momentarily put off-balance. It was far too early for this sort of discussion. “Jane…how did our children find porn in your brother’s bedroom?”

Jane glanced at the twins. “That’s a good question.”

“We were looking in Uncle Frankie’s room,” Max supplied. “And we found the DVD under his mattress.”

“I really don’t want to know what you two were doing looking under his mattress,” Jane muttered.

“Investigating. Like you do Mommy,” Sofa grinned.

Jane looked up at Maura. “Remember what I said last night about making our kids weird?”

“Shh,” Maura said, frowning. “Don’t say that in front of them.” 

“We’re geniuses, not weird,” Max replied.

“I’m hungry,” Sofia said.

“Mommy and I will go make breakfast,” Maura said, giving Jane a stern look. 

The detective sighed and followed Maura into the kitchen. “Look, I didn’t know Frankie had porn in his room and I would have been so happy to not know about that for the rest of my life.”

Maura put a finger to Jane’s lips and then kissed her tenderly. “Good morning.”

Jane relaxed and kissed her wife again. “Good morning.”

“And stop worrying about the twins,” Maura smiled, squeezing Jane’s hand. “I’m a genius, and I turned out alright, didn’t I?”

Jane smiled back, pulling Maura’s body tight against her own. “You turned out perfect.”

“See then? With us as their parents, where can Max and Sofia go wrong?”

Jane kissed her again. “I love you. And I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I don’t either. Good thing we’re not going to find out.” Maura moved away and got out the ingredients for pancakes. “Do you think we need to explain to the twins what porn is?”

“Let’s distract them with Halloween instead,” Jane said. “Giving them the sex talk was hard enough.”

“I think that was because you tried to explain sex with baseball and Barbie dolls.”

“And letting them look at Gray’s Anatomy was such a better option?”

Maura lifted an eyebrow. “I used my knowledge quite well the day after, didn’t I?”

Jane smiled broadly. “Oh yeah, I should write to Dr Gray and tell him I appreciate his work.”

Maura blinked. “He’s dead, Jane. And he actually wasn’t a doctor. He was an anatomist and his work…”

Max and Sofia appeared in the kitchen.

“Is Mama being Google again?” Sofia asked.

“Yes, and…” Jane grabbed Max’s hand. “We do not eat pancake batter. Otherwise there will be nothing left to cook.”

Maura put the pan on the burner. “Have you two decided what you want to be for Halloween?”

Jane poured some of the batter into the pan, then ran her free hand down Maura’s back. Maura glanced at her and Jane just smirked.

“I want to be the Incredible Hulk,” Max said. “Then I can stomp around and take over the world.”

“And I’m going to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast,” Sofia said.

Jane tried not to snicker at the almost disappointed look on Maura’s face. “No Marie Curie, Sof?”

“No. She died of cancer. I don’t think I’d like that.”

This time Jane couldn’t help it, and she chuckled. Maura threw her a disapproving look. Jane sobered instantly. “I’ll get the plates.”

\--

“If you won’t let me look at your costume before Halloween, why did you drag me along to your fitting?” Jane asked, her fingers tapping on the armchair in the dress shop.

“Because I like spending time with you.” Maura’s head peeked around the dressing room door. “The twins are with your parents today…”

“Hopefully not discovering more of Frankie’s porn stash,” Jane finished.

“That is true. Anyway, I thought we could spend some time together.” Maura closed the door again, but a moment later, she was peeking out again. “Jane?”

“Mhm?”

“Did you have a secret porn stash?”

Jane looked around the dressing room, glad that they were alone. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondered.” Maura disappeared behind the door again.

Jane stood up and walked over, peering over the top of the dressing room. “Just wondered?”

“Jane! You’re not supposed to be peeking!”

The detective lifted an eyebrow. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it before. In fact, I remember you and I and a dressing room a few years ago…”

Maura blushed. “That is not the point. I don’t want you to see me in my costume.”

“You’re not in your costume. In fact,” Jane murmured, trying to reach a part of Maura’s skin to touch, “you’re not in anything.”

“That’s because the seamstress is taking up the hem a little.”

“I could come in there and keep you warm.”

“Jane! What would the seamstress say?”

“Don’t care.”

“Jane.”

Jane groaned. “Fine. But if you promise to hurry up, I promise to tell you about my secret porn stash.”

Maura’s eyes lit up. “I promise.”

\--

Maura’s body fell onto the bed, her chest heaving as she fought to take in gulps of air. Jane collapsed beside her, trembling as the aftershocks of her orgasm ran through her.  
Maura managed to turn her body so that she was facing Jane, who was still face-first in the pillows. Maura reached out and took her wife’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Jane turned to look at her, her eyes still unfocused and dark with pleasure.

“You okay?” Maura whispered.

“Yeah,” came the soft reply. “You?”

Maura nodded. “Who knew that the thought of you in your room with your own private stash of porn would arouse me so much?”

Jane chuckled. “Who indeed?”

Maura snuggled closer to Jane. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jane put her arm around her wife. “God, what you do to me.”

Maura kissed her softly. “What we do to each other.”

“You know, I’m really glad you’re not working Halloween night,” Jane replied. “I mean, apart from taking the twins trick-or-treating, and going to the party. Strange things happen in morgues on Halloween night.”

Maura looked up at her. “What are you talking about?”

“The dead rising in autopsy.”

“Did you hit your head during your orgasm?”

Jane laughed, the kind of full, husky laugh that never failed to turn Maura on. This time was no exception.

“Maura, it was a joke.”

“Are you sure? Because it is a physical impossibility for a deceased person to…”

Maura’s words were cut off by Jane’s lips on hers, kissing her deeply. The brunette pushed Maura onto her back, moving above her so that their bodies were pressed together.

“Jane?” Maura whispered, as the kiss finally broke.

Jane grinned. “You turn me on when you talk Google. Ready for round two?”

Maura’s eyes lit up. “Always.”

\--

Jane fit the giant green hands onto her son, who was admiring his half-finished costume. 

“I’m going to be the best Incredible Hulk ever!”

“Well of course you are,” Jane replied. “As if your mommies would have you go out as a bad Incredible Hulk.”

“What are you going to be Mommy?”

“It’s a surprise.” Jane sat back and examined her son. “You look great.”

Max put his green hands together and let out a roar. “Did I scare you?”

“Constantly.” Jane smiled. “Go scare your mama.”

Max grinned and ran off, in search for Maura. Jane leant back against the couch and waited. 

“JANE!”

Jane tried to muffle her laughter, looking up innocently as Maura appeared, a bathrobe around her body. “Yes?” she finally managed to get out.

“You are an evil, evil woman. Max came and gave me the shock of my life while I was in the shower!”

Jane finally couldn’t help it and burst into laughter. Maura narrowed her eyes and Jane tried to stop.

Sofia and Max ran in, hearing the laughter. 

“I scared Mama really good!” Max said proudly.

After catching Maura’s look, Jane stifled her laughing. “Yeah, yeah you did. But now you should probably say sorry. It’s not polite to scare people before Halloween like that.”

“I’m sorry, Mama.” Max was contrite, putting on a pout that Maura was positive he learned from Jane.

“It’s okay, Max. Just next time perhaps don’t scare me in the shower,” Maura replied, kissing him on the cheek.

As the twins ran off again, Jane sent a sly look at Maura.

“What were you doing in the shower, Maura?” Jane’s fingers tugged on the tie to the bathrobe. “And more importantly, why wasn’t I in there doing it with you?”

Maura moved a step closer, shivering as Jane’s fingers disappeared beneath the robe. “You’ll never know now, will you?”

Jane tugged Maura until the blonde fell onto Jane’s body.

“Jane!”

“Shh,” Jane murmured. “I like it when you’re all slippery and wet.”

Maura moaned as their lips met in a deep kiss. “Jane…”

Jane’s fingers trailed down Maura’s slick body to press against her center. Maura bucked her hips, before pulling away from Jane with an unsatisfied groan.

“We can’t. The kids could come in any minute. Do we really want to educate them on porn with us in the living room?”

Jane thought about that for a moment. “Good point.” She kissed Maura deeply. “Later.”

“Later we’ll be in our costumes.”

Jane grinned broadly. “I know.”

\--


	2. Chapter 2

Jane fixed the cap over her ponytail and smirked. Last time she’d played softball, Maura had practically taken her in the changing rooms – and probably would have except Max had walked in wanting to know if he could have another hot dog.

So this Halloween she’d decided to go as a softball player. The jersey, the shorts, the cap, the shoes – she knew it was going to get Maura’s motor running.

Later that night, after taking the twins trick-or-treating and after going to her parents’ house to their Halloween party, she planned on having fun with Maura. Their alone time.  
Each year since the twins had come into their lives, there had either been a Halloween party at her parents, or at Jane and Maura’s. This year her parents were holding it – which meant, to Jane’s delight, no cleanup.

“Mommy?”

Jane turned around to see Sofia, dressed up in her yellow princess dress as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. “Hey, Sofie. You look beautiful.”

“Like a real princess?”

Jane knelt in front of her. “I always think you look like a princess, you know that. But right now, you look exactly like Belle. In fact…” Jane looked all over her daughter, spinning her around until she faced Jane again. “Are you sure that you’re not her?”

Sofia giggled. “Mommy!”

“Hey…” A thought occurred to Jane. “Have you seen Mama’s costume yet?”

Sofia nodded.

Jane grinned. “Want to tell Mommy what she’s dressed as?”

Sofia grinned back and shook her head from side to side. “No. Mama said it’s a secret.”

Jane sighed. “Hmm. Mama said that, huh?”

“Yeah. And she said if I kept it a secret she’d let me have an extra piece of candy.”

“Oh she did, did she?” Jane stood up, taking her daughter’s hand and walking into the hallway. “Maura! Bribing our kids with candy is wrong!’

“It wasn’t a bribe!” came Maura’s reply. “And besides…”

A few moments later, Max, in his full Incredible Hulk costume, appeared in the hallway. “Mama says not to shout in the house. And that…” He frowned and leant back into the room where Maura was changing. “Oh! And she said she learned those tricks from you.”

Sofia tugged at Jane’s hand. “What tricks, Mommy?”

Jane muttered something under her breath. “Nothing, Mama’s just being silly. How about you guys go and get your bags for the candy, okay? They’re in the kitchen.”

The two children ran downstairs and Jane folded her arms, tapping her foot.

“Come on, Maura. You can’t hide in there forever.”

“I was not hiding,” Maura said, walking into the hallway. “And I did not bribe our children.”

Jane just stared at her. Maura wore a long black gown, and a silver long-haired wig. She had gold and red rings on each of her hands that covered the top of the hand like a spiders’ web. Jane couldn’t breathe for a moment.

Maura walked up to her wife. “Jane? What do you think?”

Jane swallowed. “Fuck, Maura.”

Maura’s finger rested on Jane’s lips. “Language. We don’t need the twins picking up…”

“No, I mean…” Jane blinked. “God, can we get Ma and Pop to take the twins trick-or-treating?”

“Absolutely not. It’s one of the wonderful parts of being a parent.” Maura ran her finger down Jane’s body. “You wore this outfit on purpose. You know what this uniform does to me.”

“I have to kiss you,” Jane murmured. “If I can’t touch you, I have to kiss you right now.”

“I’ll have to redo my lipstick,” Maura warned her.

“Don’t care.”

Jane crushed her lips to Maura, snaking an arm around her wife’s waist. Maura moaned, her hands framing Jane’s face, the cool metal of her rings a stark contrast to her warm touch. Jane pushed Maura against the wall, holding her tightly.

“Jane…” Maura whispered, her eyes closing as Jane’s lips pressed kisses to Maura’s neck. “Jane…later. Later we’ll make love.” She tenderly pushed her wife away. “But for now, we’re trick-or-treating.”

Jane groaned. “You’re a tease to be wearing that.”

Maura chuckled as Jane followed her into their bedroom so Maura could reapply her lipstick. “I’m a tease? I can barely get through your softball games without having to haul you off the field and take you.”

Jane leant against the bedroom door. “I know. Why do you think I picked this as my costume?”

Max came thundering up the stairs and stood in front of Jane. “What are you guys doing up here? All the candy will be gone.”

“Knowing the way your Grandma and Grandpa like to overdo things, somehow I doubt that,” Jane muttered. “You ready, Maura?”

Maura nodded and together, the family left to go trick-or-treating.

\--

By the time they reached the Rizzoli’s house, Jane was the one carrying the bulging bags of candy. The twins were probably at least a little hyped up on sugar, and Maura was corralling them as best as she could.

Ever since the twins had joined the family, Frank and Angela Rizzoli had gone all out on Halloween. They spent the entire day decorating the house and the yard – with jack-o-lanterns, witches, ghosts – anything they could find that might make the twins smile. 

So when Frank opened the door with two bolts in his head and dressed up as Frankenstein, Jane didn’t even bat an eyelid.

“Hi, Pop. You look great.”

Frank kissed both Jane and Maura, commenting on their costumes. Then he looked down at his grandchildren. “You both look wonderful! We’ve got some more candy for your bags.”

Jane lifted the two bags she was holding. “Don’t you think they have enough?”

“You can never have too much candy,” Frank replied.

Max grinned. “Yeah! I agree with Grandpa!”

As the twins followed Frank inside, Maura glanced at Jane.

“Actually, you can have too much candy and…”

Jane pressed a finger to Maura’s lips. “It’s all good. We’re not the ones dealing with the sugar highs tonight, remember?” She kissed her wife softly. “Besides, if you start talking Google you’re going to turn me on even more than I already am.”

Maura grinned and licked Jane’s finger. The detective groaned.

“Maura! That’s not helping.”

Maura chuckled and took one of the candy bags. “I wasn’t aware I was supposed to.”

“What are you two still doing standing in the doorway! Aren’t you hungry?” Angela Rizzoli, dressed up as a witch, appeared in front of them. “The food will get cold!”

“Coming, Ma,” Jane smiled, as she and Maura followed her into the dining room.

Angela had made enough food to feed several armies, and Jane handed her mother the candy bags.

“Okay, they are not allowed to have any candy until after dinner and only a couple of pieces then. We don’t need them on sugar highs or throwing up everywhere.”

Angela took the bags, rolling her eyes. “Jane, I am a mother too. I know all about Halloween.”

Maura chuckled and looked at the array of food on the table. “Are there a lot of people coming, Angela? There’s a lot of food here.”

Jane smirked. “Maura, weren’t you here for Sunday lunch last week? She always cooks like this.”

“Don’t sass your mother,” Frank said, coming into the room, with the twins trailing behind him. 

Jane glanced at the twins, then at her father. “How many pieces of candy did you give them?”

The doorbell rang and Maura said she would get it. The twins carried the plates of candy to help her, but the arrival was Frankie and his new girlfriend. They were dressed as Popeye and Olive Oyl. Maura came back into the room and looked at Jane.

“Popeye and Olive Oyl,” Jane murmured into her wife’s ear. “I’ll explain later.”

Maura leaned into Jane’s body and smiled when Jane put an arm around her, holding her tight. Before Frankie could introduce her, Max walked up and stuck his green hand out. “Hi, I’m Max Rizzoli. The princess is my sister Sofia Rizzoli and that’s my mommy Jane Rizzoli and my mama Maura Rizzoli. What’s your name?”

The woman looked a little bit confused, but shook his hand. “I’m Olive Oyl.”

Max blinked and then looked at his mothers. “Huh?”

“Oh! You mean my real name.” The woman grinned. “I’m Summer.”

“Better than Lola,” Jane whispered in Maura’s ear.

Maura elbowed her. “Behave.”

Frank started getting drinks for everyone, and Angela put some juice into cups with swirly straws for the twins. 

By the time Korsak (dressed as The Joker from Batman) and Frost (dressed as Shaft) arrived with their respective dates for the evening, the party was in full swing. Jane kept a protective arm around Maura all evening – she didn’t like the way that some of the male guests were looking at her wife. Angela had invited practically the whole neighborhood, but Jane didn’t care who they were, they were not allowed to stare at Maura.

Maura found it amusing, and she took Jane’s free hand, lacing their fingers together and then lifting it to her lips to kiss it.

“What was that for?” Jane asked, turning to look at her.

“Because I love you. Even if you’re possessive and jealous.”

“I am not!” Jane caught Maura’s look. “Okay, I might be. A little.”

Maura lifted an eyebrow.

“Okay, a lot. But you’re so incredibly sexy tonight and those guys are looking at you and…”

“And I’m going home with you,” Maura whispered in her ear. “And I’m going to give you several screaming orgasms because you look so sexy in that uniform.”

Jane bit her lip and looked at Maura. “We have to get out of here. Now.”

Maura lifted an eyebrow. “A little aroused, are we Jane?”

Jane whispered in Maura’s ear. “I’m so turned on that I’m fairly sure you’ve ruined my underwear and if you keep whispering in my ear and teasing me like that, you’re going to ruin my shorts too.”

“Well,” Maura said, running her tongue over her lower lip. “We can’t have that. Especially not here in front of the children.”

“My point exactly,” Jane replied, standing up. She took Maura’s hand. “So let’s go say goodnight to the twins, goodbye to everyone, and get the hell out of here.”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maura's costume is the same costume Sasha wore as Kate Todd when she was a Goth in Abby's vision on NCIS


	3. Chapter 3

They barely made it into the hallway before they were kissing deeply, their bodies aching for closer contact. Jane took Maura’s wig off, breaking the kiss to smile at her.

“While you were incredibly sexy with it on tonight…I like you like this better.”

Maura shook out her honey-blonde locks and they kissed again, Jane running her fingers through Maura’s hair.

“Jane,” Maura whispered, as the detective pressed kisses down her neck. “Jane, we’re alone.”

“I know,” Jane whispered back. “And I plan on making you scream more than once tonight.”

Maura nuzzled Jane’s neck. “We could use it.”

Jane’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Maura giggled. “Really. Race you upstairs?”

“Oh, after you,” Jane told her. “I like the view.”

Maura smirked and made her way upstairs, Jane hot on her heels. When they reached the bedroom, it was Maura who took charge, pushing Jane against the wall and claiming her lips in a long kiss.

“You have no idea what that uniform does to me,” Maura told Jane, running her fingers along the hem of the shorts. “Your legs, your arms, that ponytail, the cap, that grin…you drive me crazy. I’d be tempted to ban you from softball except I know I wouldn’t see this uniform again.”

Jane chuckled and kissed her wife. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maura lifted the cap from Jane’s head, letting it fall to the floor as they kissed again, deeply.

Jane found the zip on Maura’s dress and undid it quickly, getting the material off if her and helping Maura step out of it. She kissed her again, hands unsnapping the black bra and tossing it to the quickly increasing pile of clothes.

“You too,” Maura demanded, pulling off Jane’s shirt and bra. She smiled and ran her fingers over the taut peaks of Jane’s nipples. “You make me want you all the time.”

Jane snorted in amusement as she got on her knees, peeling Maura’s black panties down and off. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Maura’s fingers tangled in Jane’s hair. “Do I get to wear it tonight?”

Jane pouted, letting her short nails tease Maura’s inner thighs. “But you wore it last time.”

Maura moaned as Jane’s lips pressed kisses to her center. “I don’t care who wears it…Jane, please. I need you.”

Jane stood up and kissed Maura again, her fingers still toying with Maura’s deep arousal. “Go lie on the bed.”

Maura lay on the bed, her head resting on the pillows. She tried not to giggle as she heard Jane swearing softly as she put on the contraption. “Do you need some help?”

“Oh yeah, that would be sexy, wouldn’t it? You just stay right where you are.”

This time Maura couldn’t help the giggle that erupted from her lips. She clapped a hand over her mouth even as Jane appeared in the doorway between their bedroom and wardrobe. 

“Really, Maura?”

“I would have been happy to help.”

“And with your type of helping, we’d never get to this part.” Jane crawled up onto the bed, resting between Maura’s legs. “I love you, Maura.”

Maura urged Jane’s lips down for a kiss and she wrapped her legs tightly around Jane’s waist. The movement caused the part of the toy that Jane had carefully inserted inside herself to move deeper and brush against her clit. She moaned, resting her head in the crook of Maura’s neck.

“Jane…” Maura turned her head and kissed Jane’s cheek. “Jane, please…”

Jane rose up on her arms, looking down at Maura. She grinned at her wife and they kissed once more, as Jane entered Maura with one deep thrust.

They never used the toy unless they were alone in the house – it was kept high on a shelf away from investigating children. But as Maura felt Jane’s wet heat pressed against her own, and her body as close to Maura’s as it could possibly be, she found herself already yearning for the next time they could be alone.

Maura ran her hands over Jane’s arms, pulling her down for another kiss. “You feel so good,” she whispered, running her hands over Jane’s breasts. She smiled as she saw Jane shudder at the touch. “I love you like this. Touching me everywhere.”

Jane started to move, slowly at first, watching Maura’s reaction to every tiny ridge that brushed against her clit and stroked her walls. Maura whimpered, her fingers gripping hard to Jane’s arms. She bucked up against Jane, who let out a low growl as the dildo inside her rubbed against her clit.

“Maura…behave.”

“Then move faster,” she whispered, running her fingers near Jane’s swollen entrance. “Move deeper.”

“Maura…Oh god…” Jane took a deep breath and she bent down, whispering in Maura’s ear as she moved faster. “You feel so good. And you look so sexy.” She pressed her body to Maura’s as much as she could, feeling Maura’s fingers run down her back. 

Maura swallowed, her body feeling like it was on fire as Jane moved faster. “More,” she finally said, leaning up to kiss Jane again.

“Like this?” Jane asked, running her finger lightly over Maura’s clit. “Or like this?” She leant down again, back to whispering in Maura’s ear. “Like me telling you how hot and wet and tight you are.”

Maura arched her back as Jane continued to touch her, and she bit her lip as her orgasm threatened to take her. She reached out; touching everywhere she could reach on Jane’s body, knowing intuitively that her wife was just as close as she was.

“I want to hear you,” Jane said, “we’re all alone. Just you and me. Come for me, honey.”

Maura gripped Jane’s arms tightly as her orgasm crashed into her, and she cried out Jane’s name. She fought to keep her eyes open, watching Jane as the brunette’s body tensed and pleasure overwhelmed Jane. Maura heard Jane call for her in her deep husky voice, and as the pleasure slowly ebbed she accepted Jane’s collapsing form into her arms.

Maura kissed Jane’s shoulder, running her hand down her wife’s back. “You okay?”

“Holy fuck, Maura,” came Jane’s muffled voice. “We can never, ever do that when the kids are home.”

Maura giggled as she and Jane rolled their bodies until Maura was sprawled above her wife. “Well then, you better get some rest,” she finally said, kissing Jane’s neck. “Because I plan on having my turn to take you before they come home.”

Jane ran her hands down Maura’s body. “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”

Maura smirked. “That’s a highly doubtful probability if you mean that literally, but if you mean me making you boneless with pleasure – I intend to use the fullest extent of my capabilities to do so.”

Jane grinned. “Happy Halloween, Dr Rizzoli.”

Maura bent down to kiss her. “Happy Halloween, Detective Rizzoli.”

FINIS


End file.
